Ten Men and A Little Lady
by Time is Money
Summary: Sometimes being the only woman of the group was a blessing, but usually it wasn't. Supernova AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Men and A Little Lady**

A/N - Decided to try my hand at drabble/short and one-shot writing. Born from my frustration of not being able to find much featuring Bonney. Along with Drake, Urouge, Apoo... make that everyone but Luffy and Zoro. Spotlight-hoggers.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - One Piece is not mine.<p>

* * *

><p><span>1. Adoption<span>

"_Another_ one?" exclaimed a large woman as she stared open-mouthed at Vice Admiral Garp. Under one of his bulky arms was a small boy, and he had just finished informing the bandit that he was now her responsibility.

Dadan slammed her fist against the doorway, leaving a round indentation in the wood. "I'm not running a damned orphanage here, Garp! Forget it!"

The old marine grinned dangerously. "What? You're refusing me? Did you forget how many of your illegal activities I've chosen to overlook? My grandson, Luffy, should make a wonderful addition to your brood!" He gave a hearty laugh. Dadan failed to see the humor in the situation.

"G-grandson? The other seven are bad enough as it is! I can't handle _this_ kid on top of it!"

He waved a hand in dismissal. "You wont even notice he's here. It's not like you have a choice anyway. Unless you'd rather go to prison."

Dadan looked at the kid, then back up at Garp, then glanced over her shoulder at the group gathered in the room behind her. She sighed in defeat as the the boy wriggled out from Garp's hold and ran into her hideout.

"...This better be the last one."

Garp left and the woman slammed the door shut. With a growl she stomped into the center of the room and began yelling.

"Listen up! Garp dumped another one of you rug-rats onto me, so make sure he does what he's supposed to!" She pointed a finger at Luffy who was gazing at his new siblings in wonder.

As usual they refused to take her seriously.

"Why the hell should we, you fat hag." A pale boy with brightly contrasting hair sneered at her derisively.

She received a similar answer from a boy with dark smudges under his eyes, but in a more polite form. "Don't tell me what to do, Miss Dadan."

"Why aren't the others back yet? I'm _hungry_." The only girl of the bunch whined while clutching her growling stomach.

Dadan clenched her teeth hard enough that she could feel the blood pulsing in her temples. Stupid Garp and his stupid foster grandchildren. Where did he keep finding them all? They took her perfectly respectable base and turned it into a zoo!

Ace was the first, but certainly not the last. He mostly kept to himself so she wasn't too concerned with him.

Garp brought the second a year later. The ever stoic Hawkins didn't give her too much trouble since he was the oldest of the bunch. His psychic warnings played a hand in preventing the bandits from getting caught several times. She just wished he'd find another hobby instead of constantly making those creepy dolls.

Then there was number three. Killer, as the bandits appropriately called him. He barely spoke and no one, aside from Kid, had any clue as to what he looked like. So far all attempts to remove the mask against his will had resulted in injury.

Brat number four had arrived at the same time as Killer. A nasty, foul-mouthed twerp, Kid's vocabulary managed to both disgust and amaze her. As morally bankrupt as Dadan was, she couldn't repeat half the things the little spike-haired heathen said. However, he made a _terrific _thief so the bandit leader refrained from strangling him on account of how much loot he brought back.

Despite the fifth one being female this did not give Dadan an easier time dealing with her. Bonney acted eerily mature at times and yet more immature than all of them combined. There was something off about that girl. Well, aside from the fact that she could consume twice her weight in food.

The smartest of the bunch, Law, acted more like an adult than a child. They just had to remember not to order him around too much. Dadan hated having to search for missing limbs, which had the tendency to turn up in the strangest places.

Garp brought the seventh one in only a few months before Luffy. Zoro would disappear for days at a time but insisted that he never got lost. It just took an exceptionally long time for him to get to where he was going.

"Hey look, Killer, his face stretches. What a weirdo."

Yes, one big, happy, dysfunctional family.

"Ow! Who are you calling a weirdo? You don't have eyebrows!"

Dadan would count the days until she was free of them all.

* * *

><p><span>2. Celebration<span>

Using the cover of darkness a pirate captain crept silently around her own ship, careful not to wake any of the sleeping crew. Bonney wondered if they'd eventually catch on to this ploy, as every year on that day she'd offer to take night watch. Not a single person on her crew knew her birth date. The was no point in celebrating for the usual reasons, as age had no meaning to her. However, it wasn't just another year gone by, but another year that she had been free of those _bastards_. She would never forget.

She had to be quick, since a threat might inconveniently appear while her focus was elsewhere, so all the supplies had been prepared and hidden the previous day. A small (by her standards) cake, a fork, candles and a box of matches. The storage area was the easiest place to conceal something; no one would suspect a crate in a room that was already full of them.

Closing the door quietly behind her she hurried to the far end of the room where she'd stashed it. Luckily, the crate-inside-a-crate plan worked and was sealed tightly enough that not even the roaches managed to get in and ruin it. Arranging everything neatly on the floor she struck a match and lit every single one until their little flames tinted the white frosting yellow and orange.

_Happy birthday to you.  
>Happy birthday to you.<br>Happy birthday, dear Bonney.  
>Happy birthday to you.<br>_

"Make a wish," Bonney whispered to herself before taking a deep breath and blowing out all the candles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Men and A Little Lady**

A/N - Many thanks to those who read or reviewed the previous chapter. I hope you'll continue to be entertained by my ramblings.

This one-shot I had to get out of the way before tackling any of the other ideas floating around in my head. It wouldn't leave me alone.  
>Just to be clear I don't have anything against female OCs or girl-falls-into-OP stories since I read quite a few of them myself. It's pure crack anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Out Of the Sky<span>

A young woman, not perfect but still well above-average in most aspects, suddenly found herself transported to another world, and while right in the middle of eating lunch at a nice cafe too. Now normally this would send most individuals into a panicked state, but this woman remained entirely composed. It didn't matter that she'd landed on a ship full of strange men or that currently they were all staring at her with looks of hostility. One in particular broke off from the group and strode towards her. If she had been able to sense killing intent she would have tried to put some distance between herself and this leather-clad man ASAP. As this was not the case she sat there like a dunce, even as he unsheathed the deadly sword that was clipped to his belt.

Expecting him to ask if she needed assistance she instead found the blade of a saber thrust straight through her chest and into the wooden beam behind her. It was too fast for a normal person to avoid. The soon-to-be-corpse made a small noise in shock, gazing down at the weapon buried in her sternum. Blood dripped steadily from her mouth as she slowly went limp; the saber now the only thing preventing her from sliding to the floor.

X Drake grimaced and yanked the blade free. In all honesty he'd rather not have to hurt the women, but they were getting to be bothersome. The first time it had happened he'd tried to get her safely to the next island, but after the tenth one he'd started to tire of it. It was more than a mild inconvenience though.

Every single one attracted problems like bears to honey. Insanely powerful pirate crews (that were previously unknown by even the World Government), giant monsters that put his own devil fruit ability to shame; and for some reason Cipher Pols ten, eleven and twelve suddenly blinked into existence. And all hell bent on attacking the ships of whoever these strange women landed on. They just assumed it was a clever ploy to catch them off-guard and kill them from a distance. Destroying these women before they could wreak havoc was the only option available. A part of him did feel remorse for having to end their lives so brutally, but his crew came first.

He wiped the blood off on the inside of his cape, observing the body that was currently making a mess on the floor. His crew watched as well, their voices kept low as if the dead woman might suddenly stand up and lunge for them if they weren't careful.

"That's the second one this month." Drake sighed. "Has there been any progress in finding out where they're coming from... and why?"

His first mate shook his head sadly. "Afraid not. We do have reports that both Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law are under attack as well. From what we heard Captain Kid was injured and his crew has gone into hiding after a pair of twins appeared on his ship."

Drake almost felt pity for the man that such a fantasy was most likely forever ruined.

Someone tossed a sheet over the body, but little good it did since the blood simply soaked right through it. A sudden weariness washed over him and he walked to the other side of the room, his first mate following closely behind. He hadn't slept well in ages it seemed. None of his crew had. They were too busy waiting with trepidation for the next one to attack. He feared most of them were close to exhaustion by now and if the marines were to find them in this state he doubted they could escape without casualties.

The former rear admiral all but flopped into a cushioned chair and clasped his hands over his bare stomach. "I take it that both the Mad Monk and Capone Bege still have not encountered _any _of these women?"

"Correct, but Scratchmen Apoo claimed to have had at least three."

"I see." He nodded. "And what about The Mage?"

"Apparently... Captain Hawkins predicts when they are going to appear and moves his ship out of the way so they land in the ocean instead."

The lucky bastard.

Drake scratched his chin in thought for a moment then cleared his throat. "Men, I believe it is time we pay Basil Hawkins a visit!"

They all cheered in agreement and some even applauded.

One of the men suddenly burst into the room, breathing hard. "Captain, another woman is here!"

He sank further down into his seat. "_Dammit_. Is she dead yet?"

"No... this one we can identify." The man stepped aside as a rather flustered woman wearing a pair of striped short-shorts stomped in.

"What the fuck's going on?" She barked.

Drake blinked in surprise. "Jewelery Bonney? What are you doing on my ship?"

"How should I know? I keep getting sent to random places. It's starting to piss me off!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Last time it was the ship of that Strawhat idiot."

His first mate gasped. "That's right! I forgot to mention the report that all of the attacks on the Strawhat crew have stopped entirely!"

All eyes were now on Bonney who was not enjoying the attention. "What?"

"Did you... _do_ anything to them?" Drake asked her.

"Not really. I just turned Captain Doofus and the green-haired dumbass into kids."

The resulting silence in the room was almost deafening. Drake's first mate turned to look at his captain. "Do you think...?"

The masked man frowned. "I suppose... it couldn't hurt to try."

The woman took a step back as the first mate approached her and bowed. "Miss Bonney, would you be so kind as to turn our captain into a child?"

Bonney stared at him in disbelief. "_Huh_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten Men and A Little Lady**

A/N - More on the "Supernova Siblings" AU theme. I hadn't planned to continue it when I first thought it up, but it grew on me and the ideas kept coming.  
>To clear up any possible confusion, Drake, Urouge and Capone were never brought there by Garp because they were close to being adults or already adults. I see them as being much older than the rest. I do have plans to add them in later.<p>

Now have some drabbles. They aren't in a particular order time-line wise.

(And to answer Yuki-Rin's review question from chapter 1:  
>In this story the ones he took to Dadan's place were all orphans. And yes, knowing Garp he probably just carted them off even if they didn't want to be adopted by him. )<p>

* * *

><p><span> 1. Mother Nature <span>

About a year after the introduction of Luffy into the "bandit orphanage" Garp showed up again with little prior warning. He gave them the usual helping of tough love, just to cover for any misdemeanors they _might_ have committed since then. He also brought along the ninth and final child.

"Say hello to Apoo, your new brother."

"Hey, what's wrong with your arms?" was the first thing out of Luffy's mouth.

Garp smacked his grandson over the head. "Don't be rude! He's from the Long-arm tribe in the Grand Line! They're supposed to look that way!"

"Oooh, _mystery_ arms!"

"_Luffy_!"

* * *

><p><span>2. Tears<span>

It hurt. The pirate wouldn't stop battering him, unsatisfied by Luffy's refusal to spill his guts. Blood ran down his face, blurring his vision while his tears stung the cuts left behind by Porchemy's spiked gloves. Luffy had called for help, but none of the other children had come to save him yet. He hung from the ceiling, limp as a rag doll; unable to even lift his head as the pirate raised the sword over him.

"GET AWAY FROM LUFFY!"

The door exploded inward as not one, but _all _of his siblings rushed in to pummel the large man.

* * *

><p><span>3. Fortitude <span>

"Who're you callin' trash, you ugly bastard?" Kid snarled up at the cackling bartender, barely holding his rage in check. "You _wish_ you could be as great as the pirate king!"

The man's beady eyes narrowed in contempt. "Don't speak to adults that way, delinquent."

Kid continued on as if the man had never said anything. "_Weaklings_ have no business calling others trash!"

A fight had ensued but Kid emerged victorious and unharmed. Ace was bewildered at the short-tempered boy who never had a nice thing to say to anyone. Of all the people to stand up for him.

* * *

><p><span>4. Misfortune <span>

Hawkins was impossible to pull pranks on, they'd decided. His ability to see danger before it occurred certainly put a damper in their fun. Every attempt to get a reaction backfired completely and there seemed to be no way to negate his precognition. That didn't stop them from trying though.

"I can't believe Bonney agreed to this." Apoo muttered while he crouched behind a pile of logs along with Kid and Killer.

Killer shook his head. "It wont work."

"How do you know? We've never tried this before."

"He'll see it coming." Killer insisted.

Kid grinned viciously. "There's no way he'll be able to ignore it."

They waited until Bonney returned but were met with disappointment when she shrugged at them.

"Sorry, no reaction."

"Man, that guy is unbeatable." Apoo's mouth hung open in amazement.

Kid swore. "I thought that would work! You're _sure_?"

"Yeah, he had no expression at all."

While they sulked over the supposed failure of their prank, Hawkins was attempting to make it look as though his heart wasn't beating like a hummingbird's. For even if he knew that his chances of them trying something were extremely high that day, there was little one could do to prepare for colliding with an adult-sized Bonney and getting flattened underneath her. He wasn't impervious to everything, but Hawkins would be damned if he ever allowed them the satisfaction of knowing they'd finally succeeded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten Men and a Little Lady**

A/N - Yikes, I'd been so busy for the past six months that I hadn't started any new ideas for this after scrapping most of the previous ones. I'm amazed it's still getting readers.

In any case, I hope you enjoy the latest update. More Supernova Siblings; seems to be becoming a regular theme. A one-shot.

* * *

><p>Rain hammered against the shoddy roof of the tree house as howling wind shook the structure, threatening to tear it clean off the branch it was built upon. The storm had lasted for half the week and hadn't shown any signs of slowing down. So it was either hide indoors or deal with the bad weather.<p>

Successfully fitting nine teenagers into one space when they would rather be off on their own was certainly a challenge. There was the option of returning to the bandit hideout for shelter, but they'd sooner kiss the feet of a world noble.

A few lanterns illuminated the interior but all it managed to do was make the shadows seem darker. Law sat directly under one, indian-style, with a book balanced in his lap. It was no different than what he'd be doing if the weather was nice; he only wished it was quiet as well.

On the other side of the tree house Apoo was currently thumping a fast drum beat onto the floor in front of him. Kid had set a thick block of wood a few feet away and was busy firing pieces of sharpened metal at it while Killer watched. Zoro was resting against a stack of crates next to them, snoring faintly.

Hawkins, Ace and Bonney were in the last corner, chatting quietly as the clairvoyant laid his tarot cards out around them.

And Luffy... well...

"_I'm bored_." Luffy whined for the sixth time in the past hour. He was flat on his back in the center, pouting up at the ceiling as if he could will the rain to stop. "There's nothing to do."

Law frowned at the younger boy. "I did offer you a book to read."

"It was all science and stuff, no adventures." He crossed his arms over his chest. "_Boring_."

"Oh? Then I'll make sure to steal one from the little kid section next time. One with plenty of pictures."

Luffy grinned. "Really? Thanks, Law!"

A heartbeat later-

"Don't call me a little kid!"

Law smirked at Luffy's furious expression; he was too easy. "I didn't, that's where they put the kind of books you like."

"I don't like little kid books!"

He would have kept going but Bonney always felt the need to intervene when it concerned Luffy.

"Quit baiting him or he'll sulk for a week."

Law shrugged without a word and went back to reading. It was no longer entertaining once someone called him out on it.

The sun was starting to disappear behind the mountains by the time the storm passed. Ace, Bonney and Luffy had immediately scampered off at the first sign of blue peeking through the clouds, all three of them complaining about hunger pangs. The rest of the orphans lingered for a while longer and Apoo was still absorbed in his music when Law climbed down the ladder and sauntered off in the direction of Goa. Hopefully he would make it there before dark.

That night, as they began to gather around the fire pit below the tree house, Ace glanced around at the group and noticed they were one orphan short.

"Hey, anyone know where Law went?"

Apoo paused in between chews of his roasted crocodile leg to answer. "I think he was heading to the city."

"This late?" Ace wondered. "What could've been that important?"

In any case, the lanky teen could take care of himself; he wasn't disaster-prone like Luffy.

When they awoke the next morning to clear skies Law was there, reading quietly as usual. He was the last one to go to bed and the first one awake. A few of the more observant siblings suspected he didn't sleep at all, but it was never brought up. He seemed to function well enough so they left him alone.

Before they all wandered off to start the morning routine Law approached the youngest with something held under his arm. Luffy blinked at him curiously when the older boy held it out to him.

"Here. For the next time it rains."

Luffy inspected the large, leather-bound book, its pages yellowed with age. The title embossed on the cover read "1000 Adventures". At the word _adventure_ his face lit up with excitement, but it quickly faded and he stared up at Law questioningly.

He smirked at Luffy's skeptical expression. "Don't worry; I found it in the usual section I search in. And you don't have to return it to me."

The grin came back instantly. "Thank you!"

Clutching the book against his chest he hurried into the tree house to find a safe place for it. Living with a foster family meant possessions that weren't communal property were hard to come by. His first treasure was only borrowed, lent to him by Shanks. He'd have to give that back someday. But this newest treasure, it was his to keep.

Even if it was just a book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten Men and a Little Lady**

A/N - Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter.  
>Tossing out some random AU shorts for this one. Humor, with a hint of crack.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

They had all let Ace talk them into going camping in Yosemite for a week as a high school reunion of sorts. Even Kid, who could barely get along with anyone aside from his friend, Killer, agreed. Unfortunately, Hawkins already had plans and couldn't make it. If he had been able to join them then most of the insanity that occurred could have been avoided.

Probably. Maybe.

First Luffy had attempted to tame a black bear on the very night they arrived; Law had spent most of the next morning patching him up. It took both Ace and Zoro to convince him it wasn't in his best interest to try again.

Then Kid, being the hot-headed individual that he was, got into a fight with another camper after the redneck dared to mock his choice of attire. Leather and spikes were perfectly appropriate for a wilderness setting in his opinion. It evolved into a giant brawl when everyone aside from Drake and Law joined in to help take on the redneck's buddies. Thankfully no one was hauled off by park security.

Next, Apoo had almost choked to death on marshmallows while challenging Bonney to a game of Chubby Bunny (as if he had any chance in hell of winning). A well-timed Heimlich Maneuver provided by Urouge prevented any loss of life. However, the soggy marshmallow that had been lodged in his airway went shooting out and hit Law right in the face. The musician had been too afraid to sleep for the rest of the night.

It was Ace's idea to go on a hike to one of the waterfalls, but it had been Luffy's idea to hike to the biggest one. It was also Luffy's idea to climb all the way to the top and jump off, but he was dragged away before he could bring that disastrous plan to fulfillment.

Lastly, no one could figure out how Zoro managed to end up on top of Half Dome when he had simply wanted to go back to camp. Their departure was delayed another day in order to look for him before he could wander past the state line.

Ace planned for a trip to Yellowstone in another five years. This time he made certain Hawkins was going to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonney's Diner<strong>

Located on the corner of Grand Line Street in a residential area of the city the rail car style diner was a local favorite. It's current owner, a young spit-fire city native, had inherited it from her late uncle, Zeff. At first there had been outcry at her decision to change from the diner's original name, but any complaints were quickly forgotten. The food was enjoyable, certainly, but the main reason that they got so much business was that her cook, Sanji, was willing to prepare just about anything if they had the correct ingredients. The menu items could be substituted, sure, and each item had a list of side-options that went with it, but anything meant just that.

Some of the more exotic things requested included; a grilled macaroni-and-cheese sandwhich, chili pot pie, a "breakfast" pizza topped with eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and hot sauce; but the most outrageous order he'd ever accepted (which Sanji had almost refused on principle) was a big plate of... meat. A thick steak with hot dogs, bacon, ham and chicken wings piled on top. No greens, no condiments, just dead animal.

Bonney took pictures of that one.

From college students to families they drew a multifarious crowd. There was no way to remember every face that came in, but she knew her regulars fairly well.

Half of the local police station spent their breaks in there, ordering coffee and whatever else. Not donuts since Sanji refused to cook in an eatery that sold them (he did have _some_ standards to uphold), so Bonney had to make do with other things. She didn't mind; it gave her the chance to be creative with her dessert recipes.

Two of her cop usuals normally came in together. A tall, gruff man who would order a pot of black coffee (none of that prissy mocha latte garbage, hmph) and plain wheat toast. His partner, a soft-spoken woman who seemed better suited as a teacher, would always get her coffee with extra cream and her toast with jam. Quite the interesting pair, those two.

Almost every Saturday a young couple both sporting hair in different shades of pink would come in to share a sundae, and that's where the similarities ended. While the boy resembled your typical nerd the girl was decked out in full on gothic lolita get-up, complete with a lacy parasol. Bonney wondered how that relationship had even begun.

Some fat man would come in every so often and order a whole cherry pie, then eat the entire thing in one sitting. It was very difficult not to stare at the missing front teeth while he spoke. Guess some people still didn't believe in going to the dentist.

A group of, what she figured to be, med students would come in at least every other week, always a couple of hours before the diner closed. One of them looked far too young to be a college student, probably one of those kids that graduates high school at age thirteen. The other two, a thin guy with a tan and a goatee, and a pale small-boned woman who screamed "fragile", didn't seem to be more than just friends.

An obscenely tall man with an afro ordered nothing but tea each time he came in. Very polite, but had the habit of asking Bonney what underwear she had on that day. It was surprising just how good Sanji's aim with kitchen utensils could be. Her cook insisted that she refuse service to the old pervert, but she honestly didn't care. Business was business.

There was another old man, built like a pro wrestler, who she knew had two grandsons. The grandfather usually ate there alone, and the only reason Bonney remembered them so easily is that the younger one was the diner's infamous "big pile of meat" requester. Sanji was glad he wasn't a frequent customer.

Never a dull moment at Bonney's Diner.


End file.
